<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why the fuck wouldn't I support you in this? by SNAKEYTIMES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368684">why the fuck wouldn't I support you in this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAKEYTIMES/pseuds/SNAKEYTIMES'>SNAKEYTIMES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Brotherly Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Miya Osamu, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAKEYTIMES/pseuds/SNAKEYTIMES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu Miya told his parents a secret. They didn't believe him and now he needs help.<br/>When he finally tells Osamu he was surprised with the outcome.</p><p>I love these guys so much and I don't wanna do this to them :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: emotional and physical abuse<br/>If any yelling sounds unnatural, I have been told all of these things.😋 Mommy issues check😚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Atsumu, why would you say that?" The small boy looked up to his mother with wide eyes tears already on his cheeks.<br/>
"Sweetie, why would you joke about that stuff? That is not funny, got to your room now!" The boy looked between his mother and father puzzled. </p><p>"Mommy, daddy I'm not lying. I'm not lying!" He started to cry harder now. "Your mother asked you to go to your room! And don't you DARE get that nonsense in your brother's head." "BUT DADDY I'M NOT LYING!!" he shrieked for validation that someone believed him. Validation he would never receive,</p><p>"Where do you come up with this stuff? If this how bad you want attention, this is not how you are going to get it!"</p><p>"But mommy-" SLAP, "I said got to your room you brat! HOW DARE YOU DIFEY ME!?!"</p><p>The young boy started sprinting to his room crying ridiculously hard he slipped a few times running up the stairs but never stopped running. Once he got to his room he ran past the entrance and right as he was going to slam the door, he knew there would be more than a slap to the face coming his way. He slid the door closed as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could then hid in his closet. He didn't lock the door because even if his parents weren't following him there, they would not be happy. he sat there, head in his knees terrified of himself and everything around him. </p><p>"I didn't lie. Did I?" He said to himself.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Yo! 'Tsumu get up!" The silver-haired twin yelled at his brother." "five more minutes." "You said that five minutes ago." He tapped on the older twin's arm twice.<br/>
"fine, if you get up I will make you breakfast~" "You know what, waking up doesn't sound so bad." The blonde said exited for his brothers delicious cooking<br/>
His brother chuckled and grabbed his school supplies. He ran out of the room with Atsumu right behind him.</p><p>"Mom! I'm making breakfast this morning, for 'tsumu at least." Osamu said, his brother peaked around the corner with a grin on his face.<br/>
He sat down with a grunt, "Its what got him out of bed this morning" </p><p>"Oh, you don't have to I just finished Gohan! And Atsumu sweetie, start waking up on your own. Your brother can't wake you up every morning." She said strictly,</p><p>'Eh, well I will when I can~' He almost said.</p><p>'Stop being such an attention whore!' Went through his mind</p><p>"Yeah mom, sorry."</p><p>He slipped his bag over his shoulders and headed to the door.</p><p>"'Samu you coming?" </p><p>"well, 'tsumu, I want breakfast first where are you going."</p><p>"eh, I ain't hungry anymore. I'll grab something from the shop if I need it. Plus if we don't hurry up now we'll be late!"</p><p>"An who's the fault for that Atsumu?"</p><p>"Yeah~ Atsumu"</p><p>"I know, I know sorry I like to sleep."</p><p>"but he is right, Osamu darling, eat yo Gohan on the way."</p><p>"K mom, love ya"</p><p>"Bye, mom."</p><p>"Goodbye, love you too Osamu."</p><p>The boys left the house and started their route.</p><p>"Ouch, no 'love you' or 'bye mom thank you for dinner I rudely declined'" Osamu taunted his twin.</p><p>"Come on, dude quit fuckin lecturing me.."</p><p>"ah, ah ah~ language, you know mom and dad have when you swear."</p><p>"well, they don't mind when you do! you take advantage of that and you know it. and they aren't here anyway~ so fuck off man!"</p><p>"I know that, that's why I tease ya. By the way, why are you so against mom and dad's rules when they aren't around, but when they are you are a quiet little baby?"</p><p>"They don't like me as they like you. You are the favorite and it's painfully obvious." The blonde said it with a chuckle, but his words had undertones of disappointment.</p><p>"come on, it isn't that bad. Maybe if you interacted with them more they would give you more attention. Maybe learn to cook..? haha" At first he didn't notice, but when he turned his head, his brother was stiff, his breath hitched, and his eyes wide.</p><p>"Hey, 'tsumu? You okay-"<br/>
"Yeah I'm fine just don't word it like that."</p><p>The younger twin looked at him confused, "Word it like what?-" Once again he was barely cut off by his twin.</p><p>"About me wanting attention, don't say that shit." His voice was stern his eyes moved down as he kept walking.</p><p>"Jeez man, what's up" he let out a light chuckle, "You wanna be a mommas boy, you want to be the center of attention like at school but won't admit-" He was grabbed by the collar and pushed to the sidewall of the local convenience store.</p><p>"I told you, not to say that shit!" Atsumu was one snarky remark from punching his brother in the face, and Osamu knew it.</p><p>"I don't need mom's attention, dad's attention, the team, the school!" He slowly loosened his group on his brother's collar and backed up. "</p><p>"I don't need.... to lie..... I don't need to make stuff up.... for... validation." Atsumu looked tired and out of breath.</p><p>"can we just get on with... our shitty day, and forget about this...please."</p><p>"dude, no we fucking can't!" Osamu looked at his brother with wide eyes.</p><p>"I was joking around cause I thought I was funny! Does it really bother you that much? Is there something that I missed?!"</p><p>Atsumu tried to calm himself down but there was obviously that was true in what his brother said.</p><p>"'Tsumu you know you can trust me. I never said anything about lying... if there is something this serious going on then you should know I will believe you right?" Atsumu looked up from the ground to his brother's eyes. "I know, we can talk after school but don't bring this up with mom and dad... they didn't want me to tell you"<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of the day was awful for Atsumu. Thinking about his parents, his brother. Still wondering if he was lying, imagining if he really did it for attention but himself believe it actually happened. Making sure it was just a dream. 'What the fuck were you thinking? You can't even bring that up with him!! You're his older brother, you can't lie to him.'</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Osamu's day was just as bad. Was his brother lying to him? What secret was he keeping? Is he okay? Did their parent's favoritism bother him to the point of almost having a breakdown in front of the local mini-mart?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: mentions of abuse, panic attacks</p><p>Also I know in the last chapter I said that Atsumu and Osamu have a talk, but I lied hehe. Suna and Atsumu have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this seems short or rushed I am so sorry this is my third time writing in because all my writing got deleted:(</p><p>If you have any critiques please tell me. And if you like the story tell me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During practice for the first time ever, Atsumu and Osamu didn't walk home together. Making every step longer so he would get home late. Osamu obviously noticed he was scared to talk about that morning, and he wanted- no HAD to make his brother feel more comfortable. </p><p>"k, Miya what's up" Atsumu flinched, he looked up to see his team's chill middle blocker standing over him.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about man." He knew hat that wasn't going to work, especially not against Suna. Suna might not care, but he is extremely observant. He picks up easily on his teammate's mannerisms and routines and he definitely notices when they change them.</p><p>"Bullshit, don't lie to me." Atsumu flinched again but Suna kept talking.</p><p>"Did you and your brother get in a fight or something, and you are giving him the silent treatment-"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Atsumu cut him off. Suna's eyes showed nothing less than bewilderment, "What?" Suna said still in a state of shock.</p><p>"I'm sorry for lying to you." Atsumu kept his head down, eyes shut tight preparing for some kind of punishment.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?!?!" Atsumus eyes shot open scared. "Being one of the last ones out of practice, ignoring Osamu, Apologizing!! Some bad shit is going on with you right now and you can't hide it anymore!"</p><p>"...I'm scared...Please don't hurt me..."</p><p>"What?" Suna looked into Atsumus eyes, seeing his cheeks covered with big tears, still flowing from his eyes. His nimble fingers covered his face. He looked absolutely terrified.</p><p>"Don't hit me! Please!" His breaths were rapid and heavy. The blonde started to scoot back fast away from the middle blocker into the corner of the locker room.<br/>"A-Atsmu, I'm not going to hurt you!" Suna said eyes filled with concern, "NO! You are! Mom said she would never hurt me, and now here we are!" His tears flowed harder covering his head. Memories of his mothers yelling as the years go on insults getting harsher and more vulgar<br/>"I'm NOT an attention whore!!" Chocked sobs filled the room as he pushed words out.</p><p>Suna didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to comfort his teammate. That's it! Comfort. Suna ran up to Atsumu, with his arms out. The blonde let out a shreik loud and hard covering his head more. "This isn't making this better." He dropped his arms and sunk to his knees slowly crawling to the setter. Atsumus screams went down but his crying never stopped.</p><p>Suna slid his way closer and gently held Atsumu's face to look at him, "Look at me, calm your breathing and-"</p><p>Atsumu screamed again and threw slaps and punches at him, one hitting Suna's face. Suna grabbed and held his arms down trying to calm him down.</p><p>"No, Please! Not again! Not you!" Suna threw his arms around him and held him close. He pets his back and held the blonde closer. It was a harsh hold at first but it then morphed into a gentle hug.</p><p>Atsumu's crying slowed and yelling stopped and started to hold back. The room was almost silent, it was only filled with Suna's whispers and Atsumus sniffles.</p><p>"Hey, you don't have to, but I would really like it if you told me whats wrong."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Remember you don't have to." suna looked at the blonde laying in his arms eyes and cheeks red. He took a deep breath and began to speek.</p><p>"When I was younger I told something to my parents, which was really hard to do, and they said that it really didn't happen and I was just looking for attention." Suna nodded at him to keep going,<br/>"My mom was especially harsh, calling me an attention seeker or a slut." He took a moment to breath as he remembered the names and labels he got from his mom,</p><p>"When we first had the argument she hit me, and anytime she thinks I'm lying or I'm looking for attention she hits me." Suna started to quietly trace circles into his back with his fingers reminding him that he is there. "My dad just kind of ignored me, denying my existence. I haven't gotten validation from him in years, but 'Samu is drowning in it.<br/>Since the argument anyone could find out he was the favorite by a long shot. But Osamu never knew anything happened they kept it from him. I kept it from him because my parents didn't want me to taint my little brothers mind. I kinda had a panic attack in front of 'Samu this morning because he as teasing me about being the favorite and me wanting attention from our parents. I promised I would tell him why I freaked out on him after school. Not only do I not want to tell him, but parents don't want me to."</p><p>Atsumu started crying again hiding his face in Suna's shoulder, "Oh, Atsumu" Suna hugged him close and let him cry, "Did you think I was going to hit you like your mom?" Atsumu mumbled a bit,"What was that?" Atsumu snuck his head out, "The first time." Suna looked at him puzzled, "Did it have to do with your parents?"</p><p>"No... It has to do with the lie." He snuck his head back into his shoulder, "Forget I said anything, I need to go home" He started to let go of him and stand up. Yet Suna held on and brought  him back to the floor, "Let's not call it that, lets call it, a secret." Atsumu nodded preventing eye contact, "May I ask what the secret was?" </p><p>"You're not going to believe me." Atsumu pouted, "Trust me I will." Suna looked at him with soft eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The walk home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suna and Atsumu walk home together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S HERE AHHH</p><p>Sorry, it took so long!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of them were crying, big heavy fast breaths ripped at their throats. Suna had a death grip on Atsumu, he was holding him so close. The crying went on for felt like an hour, but it could have been less than a minute.</p><p>“W-why ha- have you n-not....told anyone?!” Suna gasped out, he could barely breathe, he had no sense of where he was or what was happening. His teammate that seemed cheerful, cocky, and stupidly happy, was going through so much shit and he had no idea, his BROTHER had no idea. </p><p>“I-I t-told yo-you what, what hap-pened with my, my p-parents… I wasn’t allowed to, a- and I w-was scared,” Atsumu could barely finish his sentence without stuttering or having a voice crack. He sunk his head into Suna’s chest as his shoulders shook.</p><p>When the two of them calmed down, they sat on the floor in comfortable silence, holding each other tight. When their breathing calmed down, Suna spoke.</p><p>“I think you should tell your brother… I know it’s going to be difficult, but I’m sure he will believe you...’ </p><p>“I know I should… I want to, but… it’s so scary,” Silence filled the room again.</p><p>“I’m gonna be in so  much trouble tonight,” Atsumu chuckled, “I should have been home an hour ago, ‘Samu’s gonna think I died!” He chuckled again, but it was forced.</p><p>“Do… do you want me to walk you home, I could stay for a bit so you won’t get hurt! If you want, I can stay while you speak to Osamu.”</p><p>Atsumu stayed quiet for a minute as he thought over Suna’s offer, “How about… how about you walk me home and I get ‘Samu to walk me inside? No offense, but I want this to be a bother to brother talk… but I’m used to having company while walking home.”</p><p>Suna nodded quickly at the suggestion, “Yes, that’s perfect. Maybe tell Osamu to meet you at the door instead. You don’t want your parents to be too suspicious.” Atsumu also nodded.<br/> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The walk back to the Miya’s was mostly quiet. Occasional chatter from Atsumu and constant reassurance from Suna.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So… we’re here…!’’ Atsumu took a deep breath and Suna rubbed his back. “Text Osamu to come down, I’ll stay by the door if you want,” Suna fidgeted with his hands, moving them around to explain his suggestions. </p><p>“Yeah… that would be great,” Atsumu slowly pulled out his phone and typed as fast and as slow as possible at the same time. He mumbled parts of the words he was typing, “-own to the…-or…”<br/>He took as long as he could to correct spelling errors, which he would never do.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Up in the twin’s shared room, Osamu sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, or rather the bottom of Atsumu’s bunk. He tried to think of anything other than the issue at hand, ‘Where is he? What is he hiding? Why is he avoiding me? What made him freak out?’</p><p>For what seemed like the millionth time he grabbed his phone and opened messages. Specifically the contact for his brother ‘’Tsumu’.</p><p>He contemplated texting him, ‘Hey, where are you? Are you okay? When are you coming home?... I’m sorry’</p><p>He put his phone down again and tried to gain some self-control. He felt as if he was hallucinating when he heard a text message, specifically from the missing brother.</p><p>‘Hey, ‘Samu. Can you do me a huge favor and come down to the front door and walk me to our room. I know I’m gonna get in trouble with mom and dad for being late, but I wanna deal with that later.’</p><p>Osamu gulped, his brother never correctly used punctuation through text. He almost ran straight to the door before he got another text.</p><p>‘I was hoping when I’m inside, we can talk about this morning. But please don’t talk about it until we are in our room and please don’t draw too much attention, so if you could mask it for mom and dad, thank you. Suna is here too, he walked me home.’</p><p>Osamu waited a few more seconds to see if another text was coming, once he noticed the typing stopped he threw his phone to his bed and speed-walked as quickly as he could while remaining calm. Why was he nervous? This must seem terrifying to ‘Tsumu! ‘Try and make it as comfortable as you can.’ <br/>He took a deep breath and opened the door.</p><p>“Hey! Sorry I took longer, Suna and I had to finish something at practice,” Osamu was taken aback by his brother’s usual spunky energy, but he quickly remembered how they were masking.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, but I wanted to work on the English homework together ‘cause I didn’t understand it,” Osamu tried his best to make it sound believable as possible, ‘Nice! Mom and dad know I have trouble in English *insert self-high-five here*’</p><p>“Sure ‘Samu! I actually think I know how to do it!”</p><p>“Good for you guys, I’m too scared to even look at it. I suck at English.” Suna looked at them with a dead expression which made the twins laugh,</p><p>“If you want, we could help you study,” Atsumu said pointing back into the house, with his head tilted, “More like I’ll help both of you study!” He closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest for dramatic effect. He let out a small snobby laugh, causing the other boys to giggle.<br/>“Yeah, yeah, don’t rub it in.” Suna pointed at him while walking backward away from the house, “I gotta get home soon, so imma go, see you guys at school tomorrow!”</p><p>‘School tomorrow?!? Oh yeah…’ Atsumu remembered that he had to go back to that hell hole of education tomorrow, change in this locker room he broke down in, SHIT! He had a math test the next day!</p><p>Once they finished saying ‘goodbye’ to Suna they quietly jogged up to their room, small words were exchanged as they finally entered the room.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look behind him, but he felt the daggers that were his mother’s eyes on his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Comments make my day! And please leave kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Can I.... ‘Tsumu can I give you a hug?” Osamu immediately was covered with body-racking sobs as he reached for his brother.</p><p>Atsumu nodded, slamming his head into his brother’s chest. The both of them practically fought to give the other a bigger hug. ‘He needs it more than I do,’ They were both sure. Once the two of them were finally in a position to give each other life-threatening squeezes, the hugs softened. It was no longer a competition for comfort, but more of an ‘I’m here, you need it,’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm... SO FUCKING SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE</p><p>With classes and stuff and aAAHAhaa I have been so busy</p><p>Please remember to give kudos, comment, and bookmark!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the two brothers got into the room, Osamu wanted to swarm his brother with questions, but he knew that it wouldn’t be beneficial for Atsumu’s comfort. Osamu slumped onto the bottom bunk that belonged to Atsumu and patted the area next to him. The fake blonde hesitated before he sat down slowly on his bed. The twins absorbed the silence and the only noise was the buzz throughout the house. Osamu took in a big breath causing Atsumu to flinch. Osamu noticed and made it a lot quieter when he let it out and prepared his next breath.</p><p>‘Suna knows something, he has to. He and 'Tsumu are always arguing and they can all smile and shit’ Osamu took another breath. It wasn’t until Atsumu interrupted his thoughts with his own breath. ‘Fuck it. I need to say something. I would say ‘Tsumu’s being a pussy but that wouldn’t be good right now.’ </p><p>Nevertheless, Atsumu spoke before him. “Look, I get ya probably so confused and I don’t wanna do this either but… just say something.”</p><p>“I-” Osamu wanted to say something. He wanted to ask so much, but he didn’t know how to do it.</p><p>“I want to know… What happened this morning? And why?” Osamu’s eyes were squinted with his head hanging down. Atsumu knew that was what his brother was going to say and he knew he had to answer it.</p><p>“‘Samu, I’m going to say a few things first. Don’t interrupt me and don’t ask anything until I finish.” Osamu nodded as he spoke. “I promise,” Atsumu took a deep breath. “I want you to know I would have told you sooner, but it would have been dangerous for me and maybe for you. I didn’t know if you would believe me or what would happen if I did. I wanted to tell you, but I was terrified. I told mom and dad about it and it made me more terrified to tell you.”</p><p>Osamu wanted to say something, but he couldn't; he had to stay silent.  He took a breath and Atsumu did right after him. He began talking again.</p><p>Just then, Atsumu continued to talk about their parents. “About this morning, when I told mom and dad a….. secret that I had, I was terrified and my worst nightmare actually happened. They didn’t believe me and,” He hesitated, trying to find the words to say. “They got… violent, and they have been since.” Osamu looked at his fake-blonde brother wanting to scream. He immediately remembered how screwed they would be if he did.</p><p>“Dad just kinda ignored me and mom was always harsh with words… Uh, Nicknames! Insults really, she called me an ‘attention whore’ a ‘slut’.” He said the names with quotations to prove that, that has been said to him.</p><p>“Yeah… you can ask questions now.”</p><p>“When you said, violent…” Atsumu nodded his head to show he understood, “Did… did they actually hit you?” Atsumu nodded his head again, but to answer the question. Osamu gasped. He was blown away.</p><p>’Tsumu… I’m sorry’</p><p> </p><p>“How did they do it? You don’t have to answer! But-”</p><p>“The first time it was a slap and sometimes it was a shove or hard grab. They made sure you couldn’t see it… You weren’t supposed to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Six, I think. Yeah, I told them about a year after.” </p><p>Silence filled the twin's room again. Osamu kept quiet, he needed to assess. What did he ask next? How can he comfort Atsumu? It was overwhelming and he felt tiny. Why is he upset? This isn’t supposed to be difficult for him, but seeing his brother struggle the way that he was.<br/>“Can I.... ‘Tsumu can I give you a hug?” Osamu immediately was covered with body-racking sobs as he reached for his brother.</p><p>Atsumu nodded, slamming his head into his brother’s chest. The both of them practically fought to give the other a bigger hug. ‘He needs it more than I do,’ They were both sure. Once the two of them were finally in a position to give each other life-threatening squeezes, the hugs softened. It was no longer a competition for comfort, but more of an ‘I’m here, you need it,’</p><p>Atsumu let out a small chuckle before speaking, “I don’t think I have cried this much in a day in like, ten years?” He meant for it to sound light-hearted, he wanted to lighten the mood and make his friend feel better. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever cried as hard as I just did,” The boys sat and waited. </p><p>“Do you have any more questions?”</p><p>“No… no, I’m good you can tell me now.”</p><p>“Do you promise that you will not interrupt me unless I tell you to? Do you promise that you will believe me and everything I say? Do you promise that you will not tell a SOUL what I’m about to tell you?”</p><p>“I promise, I promise, I promise.” Osamu looked into his brother's eyes. Silver staring at hazel. So Atsumu knows his brother will do everything he asks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You will have to wait until it gets real sad 😈 HAhasGSHJGKhfhaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why the next chapter will take a long time....</p><p>(my sexual assault story)</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I'm very sorry but this is just an authors note.</p><p> </p><p>I want you to know that I'm NOT abandoning this story.</p><p>Not only is the next chapter a really long time to write, but emotionally it's taking a lot out of me.</p><p>I am a victim of sexual assault. I also have severe anxiety and depression and I am currently suicidal.</p><p>One of my biggest coping strategies is projecting onto my favorite characters. I will have other stories where I will write other characters reliving my trauma brings me a lot of reassurance that I am not alone.</p><p>For this story I am copying the stress and hardships I went through.</p><p>When I moved into the town I spent my childhood in, I went to a day camp because it was the summer. I did meet one of my best friends there, but so much other stuff went down. I was four years old, going into kindergarten. In my group there was another boy there. <br/>He was funny, and cute and anything little 4 year old me wanted in a crush.<br/>He welcomed me to my town and wanted to my friend and it was a great.</p><p>During playtime or whatever adult movie he saw and how if we wanted to be 'grown ups' we had to recreate it.<br/>He was describing the man touching the ladies chest, vagina, and butt. He said they kissed each other on the lips and those places too. He said the woman had to touch and kiss the man too. </p><p>I didn't really like the idea, but I was desperate for validation. From him especially.</p><p>He said to keep it a secret we would have to hide it. So, his idea was for us to touch each other in the pool. Being four, we were only aloud in the kiddy pool so we would go under water and touch each other on our private parts. </p><p> </p><p>That is the gist a what happened. It's really hard for me to talk about. Sorry the chapter is taking so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE!! next chapter we will see... </p><p>I'M NOT GIVING OUT SPOILERS!!</p><p>Jk Atsumu and Osamu have a talk</p><p>Comment what you think! This my first time writing on AO3 I hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>